


Teso dos Bichos

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [67]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Teso dos Bichos

_“Dr. Bilac feels the Secona have the right to determine the fate of their ancestral remains.”  
“Do you know where we might find him?”_

As they drove toward the address Mona had given them, Scully said, “You don’t really think the bones are cursed, do you, Mulder?”

Mulder shrugged. “I actually don’t put much stock in the idea of curses, as a matter of fact. Then again, I’ve seen too much in this job to just discount the idea entirely. We both have.”

“But cursed bones? I mean, how would that even work?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t think it’s necessary to know the mechanism just to consider the possibility.” He stopped at a light and turned his head to look at her. “Besides, I think we can both agree that my investigative methods serve us pretty well most of the time.”

“Oh we can, can we?” She arched an eyebrow. “And which methods would these be?”

“Look for the simplest explanation, even if it seems at first to also be the most unusual. And then just go with it, until something comes along that either disproves that theory or presents a better one.”

“Go with it? You mean give a ridiculous explanation the same credence as a sensible one?”

“You call it ridiculous, but if it does a better job of actually explaining what might have happened, then yeah.”

The light changed, and he turned his attention back toward the road.

“But Mulder…” Her voice took on the whiny note that usually meant she thought he was being unreasonable. “How is that any different than making up whatever irrational thing you want, so long as it suits the situation?”

“It’s completely different,” he argued. “I’m not making anything up, Scully. We’ve got multiple claims of a curse on the _Amaru_ urn. All I’m doing is refusing to discount those claims until I can disprove them.” He slowed the car. “That’s Howard Street. Do we go right or left?”

“Right.”

“And anyway, if we automatically conclude that something is impossible, just because we don’t understand it, we miss out on the chance to learn something new. Why not just go with it instead, see where it leads you? You can always change your hypothesis later.”

She looked dubious, but didn’t say anything more, and Mulder didn’t press her. Within a few more minutes, he pulled up to the curb in front of Bilac’s house, and as they walked up the doctor’s front steps, Scully finally spoke again.

“Well, just so long as you don’t let yourself become so convinced of the extreme possibilities that you ignore the mundane ones.”

He threw her a grin as he raised his hand to knock. “That’s what I’ve got you for, right?”


End file.
